Big Time Plane Crash
by rockmysocks456
Summary: The guys are flying to L.A. when the pilot has a heart attack, Logan cracks under the pressure of landing the plane and now they're stranded on a tiny island. No slash, just friendship.
1. Crash Landing

_* Hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Big Time Rush were seated, spaced apart just because they could. They were on their way back to L.A. from a short tour in South America. No one else was on the small plane except the pilot, and this greatly excited Carlos. He was bouncing around the plane looking at _everything_, he'd never been on a plane before let alone a private one.

James was going through his portfolio of headshots of himself. Deciding which ones he submit to _Pop Tiger_ this week for esteemed title of "Hottest Guy of the Week".

Kendall had popped in his earbuds and was listening to his iPod, absently flicking through a hockey magazine.

Logan, was sitting in the very front, completely absorbed in a medical book, occasionally throwing Carlos an irritated look by the Latino's childish excitement. Finally he set down the book with force, nearly breaking his knee from the wieght of the college level book.

"Carlos! We've been on this plane for three hours, are you _really_ still excited?"

Carlos sank slowly back into his seat, crossing his arms and glaring over at Logan but not speaking. Logan rolled his eyes, picking up his book again.

It was a half hour or more of boredom later that the plane jerked startlingly.

"What was that?" Carlos asked, fear clear in his voice.

"Uh... probably just turbulence?" Logan said uncertainly.

Uncertainly. This concerned the three others, as Logan was always certain about that kind of thing.

The plane jerked again and then after a short pause, it rolled on it's side, dumping the boys out of their seats and sending them rolling across the floor.

"What the hell?" James yelled.

Kendall picked himself up off the floor and hurried into the cockpit and to his horror... The pilot was lying with his head lolled to the side.

"LOGAN! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE PILOT!" Kendall screamed and Logan came hurrying in as fast as he could.

He examined the man quickly, checking his pulse, heart, and a few other things and then straightening he said, his eyebrows knitted together in terror,

"He's dead! Had a heart attack!"

The boys all looked at each other and snapping his fingers Kendall pointed at Logan,

"Logan! You took a piloting course that one year in middle school!"

"That was pilot _camp_, Kendall! I can't fly a damn plane!" Logan cried weakly.

"You know the basics!" Carlos persisted.

"And there's still auto-pilot!" James reminded him.

"I can't-"

"Logan please! We'll crash otherwise!"

Logan took a seat in the pilot's seat and switched on auto-pilot. A robotic voice then said as a red light blinked omniously,

"_Engine damaged. Auto-pilot disabled."_

Logan looked at the others in horror.

"Land this thing, Loge!" Kendall roared.

Logan turned back to the controls and froze. He had turned pale white, and was completely still.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled.

"Logan, c'mon!" James screamed.

Logan said nothing but stared off into nothingness, pale and still, horror clear on his face.

Kendall shook his genius friend roughly. He did not respond and aggrivated, Kendall thrust him back against the seat harshly.

He knew Logan cracked under pressure, but he'd hoped when their _lives_ were at stake he could've held up!

"Strap yourselves down guys." Kendall said with a sigh, buckling Logan's seatbelt and returning to the cabin with the other guys.

They all sat and with their eyes closed, they waited for impact.


	2. Awakenings

* _READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Kendall awoke with a pained groan.

He'd had a horrible dream that their plane had crashed.

It took him a few minutes to register that he wasn't lying against a plane seat, but against something scratchy and moist. He lifted his cheek, opening his eyes with great effort. He was lying on a beach, a light rain kissing his face, stirring him from his daze, bringing him slightly to his senses. Enough to realize that it hadn't been a dream. The plane had crashed.

He sat up with alarm realizing he didn't see James, Carlos, or Logan around him. His vision spun dizzyingly and he clenched his eyes shut tightly before reopening them. He stood up, and immediately fell back down with a cry of pain. He looked down and pulled up his jeans leg and saw a great deal of blood and bruising on his leg. It was broken. He cursed and getting up again, he relied this time mainly on his left leg to support him across the beach.

He scanned the shoreline for any sign of his friends. _God, I hope they're alive. They have to be! They wouldn't leave me. And Logan... He'd yelled at Logan, pressuring him when he knew it would do no good, quite the opposite. _Kendall felt tears sting his eyes but he didn't let them fall, he didn't have time for that nonsense. He had to find his friends. And then he saw, like a golden ray of hope, lying in a crumpled heap in the sand, was Carlos.

"Carlos!" He yelled and went limping towards him, he collapsed beside his friend tapping the side of his cut face gently, "C'mon Carlos, wake up buddy..."

The boy stirred, his eyes flickering open he looked up at Kendall and said in a cracking, weak voice,

"Kendall?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me, are you okay?"

Carlos rubbed his head and sat up slowly, blinking away the blurred screen that had taken over his vision.

"Y-Yeah, I think... Where are James and Logan?" He asked suddenly.

Kendall swallowed worridly, "I don't know. Wanna look for them?"

Carlos nodded and using Kendall's shoulder for support he pulled himself to his feet.

"Not to sound wierd or anything..." Kendall began and Carlos stared at him questioningly, "But can I like- lean on you? My leg's broken."

Carlos nodded understanding, "Oh! Yeah, sure dude, whatever."

Together they made there way down the beach when they saw the sprawled figure of James, lying limp in the shallow water.

"James, James! You okay?" Carlos asked, running towards him, leaving Kendall to flop down in the sand glaring after Carlos as he crawled towards James mumbling curse words at Carlos.

"Carlos... Kendall! Are you guys okay?" James asked, waking up suddenly.

"Relatively." Kendall muttered making his way towards them.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, ignoring Kendall's mumbles.

"It depends." James said with a dramatic expression, he closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip he asked terrified, "How's the face?"

Kendall snorted and Carlos burst out laughing.

"It's still the Face don't worry, James." Kendall said.

James sighed deeply relieved, "Thank God... Now, the..." He looked afraid again, "Hair?"

Carlos and Kendall both bit back a laugh and exchanged mocking concerned faces and Carlos said dramatically,

"Well James, unfortunately, it's lost it's..." He looked away in false expression of sadness, "Lost it's _volume!"_

James sat up, feeling his hair and screamed to the sky, "NOOOOO!"

Carlos and Kendall both laughed and James then looked at them both horrified,

"Where's Logan?"

"We still gotta find him." Kendall said seriously.

Carlos helped James to his feet and both supported Kendall down the beach. They walked for about a mile before stopping their tracks.

Lying on his back in the shallow water, eyes closed, looking bruised and possibly broken, a stream of blood rushing down his head from somewhere underneath his hair, was Logan.

The guys went hurrying towards him, all dropping down on their knees beside him, trying desperately to stir him. Logan looked horrible, definitely the most injured having been in the front of the plane and Kendall remembered back to the spectacular nosedive the plane had made before he'd been rendered unconscious.

"Logan! Logan, wake up!"

* * *

_"Logan... Wake up!" _

Voices echoed in Logan's mind but he did not yet stir from his deep state of unconsciousness. His head pulsed with pain, and his body ached from various injuries all over it. He urged himself to wake up, he had to, his friends needed him.

_Wake up!_ He told himself mentally, _Logan, you have to wake up your friends could be hurt and you're the only one with enough sense to make sure they don't make it worse! So wake up and go help them out!_

He prised his eyes open and stared up at a whirlwind of blurred figures and stars exploding over his vision.

"_Logan? You okay, man?"_

He squeezed his eyes shut again and when he opened them his view still spun, but he figured that being able to identify the blurred figures as his friends this time was a good sign. He stared up at them in confusion. This was all very strange for him. Smiles of relief broke across his friends faces at the sight of his awakening, and he said weakly,

"Are you guys okay?"

Kendall, Carlos, and James exchanged glances and decided together, "Kind of. You?"

"I'll be fine." Logan muttered, wiping the blood from his head and sitting up.

Sitting up so quickly had been a bad idea because blackness began once more closing in on the edges of his vision and he had to the grip Carlos's arm tightly to regain control. Upon doing so he realized something.

It was his fault they were here. He hadn't landed them safely. He'd hurt his friends. And he would never do that again.


	3. Exploring the Forest

_* Okay! So glad you liked the first two chapters! Here's the third in case you can't count... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Kendall, being the leader of the group was the first one to decide that they would scavenge the shoreline for anything that might've washed up with them from the plane. Kendall was about to go limping off with them but Logan stopped him.

"Seriously, Kendall? You've got a broken leg! You're staying there until we can get a splint for it."

Kendall glared, sitting down in the sand crossing his arms.

The three other boys parted ways, each scanning different sections of beach for anything useful. It took almost an hour and a half until they found a few useful things. One of which being Carlos's favorite of all...

"THE ENTIRE MINI FRIDGE? WE'RE SAVED!"

He tugged violently at the small plastic handle, opening it he found a pack of diet soda, six water bottles, and at least forty bags of pretzels. James looked at it curiously and said to the other guys with a impressed look,

"Well, unlike the people in most Castaway shows we've got food, awesome! I couldn't starve, I might lose my beautiful face, it'd become all bony and weak!"

Logan rolled his eyes and said showing the guys his own findings, "I found a first aid kit..." He set it down and then showing them the next item, "Some scrap metal..."

"Ah, very useful, scrap metal, just what we need!" Kendall said sarcastically and Logan glared.

Logan then smirked and said shaking his head, "Well _you're_ the one with the broken leg, I can understand if you feel that way about your own _splint._"

Kendall eyed the metal with distaste and said to Logan, "It's all jagged!"

Logan frowned and said, "Yeah, well we'll tape some gauze to the edges, you'll be fine. Suck it up, you're a hockey player!"

Kendall smiled and James pulled out his own treasure.

"I found... A seat cushion!"

The three other guys exchanged, unimpressed and James said a bit more fiercely,

"I _said,_ a seat cushion!"

The three other guys immediately applauded with a brief but simultaneous, "Yay!" In a rather mocking fashion, mainly to shut James up.

James deathstared them, looking mutinous but they ignored him.

"I wonder what time it is?" Kendall said staring up into the sky.

Logan held up his index finger knowingly with a nerdy smile and plucked up a stick and drove it deep into the sand. Selecting a pointed shell he scribbled numbers 1 to 12 all around it and admiring his handiwork he said,

"It's 6:02."

Kendall clapped his friend on the back and said, "It's nice to have you here buddy, otherwise we'd probably sit here forever wondering what time it was."

Logan chuckled and turned away modestly.

"Okay, so splint. Hold out your leg, Kendall." Logan directed, pulling the first aid kit closer to him and opening it.

Kendall extended it nervously with a slight wince.

Logan took it gently, rolling up the leg of his jeans he clamped the metal against the back of the leg, securing it tightly with some medical tape.

"A little primitive but not too bad." Logan said.

Using the medical supplies they all patched themselves up a bit. Once finished Logan stood up and said,

"I'm gonna go have a look around, okay?"

The guys nodded in agreement, each digging into a little bag of pretzels.

Logan smiled at them and turned away.

* * *

He ventured deeper into the trees, finding it pretty easy to navigate his way around there. He had been ignoring the nagging pain in his temple, figuring it was just minor head trauma from the crash, nothing to worry about as long as he kept it from further harm. It was when he was on his way back to the beach that pain pierced his head, his temple pulsing unpleasantly.

His hand automatically reached for his forehead when the pain came again and he rubbed it gently. The pain then became so great that as he walked, his legs became less and less supportive. He stumbled foward, grabbing out for something to hold him up. Nothing was there and he fell to his knees. He grasped his throbbing head in his hands as his vision hazed over. And he fell on his side, slipping into unconsciousness in the dark silhouettes of the trees.

* * *

Carlos stood, smiling at his sleeping friends as they laid stretched out in the sand, lying against the seat cushion James had found. He looked around. He wasn't exactly tired, and so he decided to do something useful. He'd make a fire! And not like he had in chemistry last year, that... that had not been intentional.

He searched around for sticks, finally collecting up what seemed to be enough. He knelt in front of it expectantly. Waiting patiently he finally said,

"Light!"

Nothing happened.

Frowning Carlos remembered snapping his fingers, he had to rub two sticks together to create a spark.

He picked two up and rubbing them together as hard as he could he saw a flash of light. So surprised he dropped them both onto the pile, and to his greater surprise, the spark jumped to another stick and soon he had a small fire. Carlos looked around excitedly and gathered some grass and added it to the solitary flame. Quickly it grew into a real fire. He smiled, admiring it's orange glow.

_I'll go get Logan and show him!_ He thought happily.

He headed towards the trees and wandered in aimlessly. He looked around with interest before seeing something that terrified him.

Lying sprawled across the forest floor on his side, was Logan. His eyes were closed indicating lack of consciousness, and so, Carlos rushed to his side, dropping to his knees beside him and he tapped the side of Logan's face gently.

"Logan! Logie, wake up please!"

Logan's eyelids slowly came apart, drooping back down, he fought to open them. He sat up on his elbows and rubbing his head he said in a cracking, weak voice,

"What happened?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know, I just got here, Logester."

Logan looked around and alarmed he said, "H-How long ago was it that I left you guys?"

Carlos thought a moment and said finally, "About an hour ago, why?"

_About an hour ago._ Logan calculated this in his head. He'd been exploring for about a half hour before he was on his way back when he passed out. He was out for half an hour?

"Nothing, Carlos. Where are Kendall and James?" Logan said changing the subject.

"Back at the beach. I came here to tell you, I made a fire!"

Logan sat up quickly grabbing Carlos's shoulder, "Like the chemistry fire?"

"No,like a _good_ fire!" Carlos said smiling.

Logan breathed with relief and Carlos frowned at him.

"Are you okay, Logan?"

Logan wiped a little blood from his head and said dismissively, "I'm fine. Just a migraine."

Carlos shrugged and led Logan back to his fire telling him _all_ about it on the way.


	4. Carlos is an Idiot

_* Sorry for the wait guys, severe writer's block. Hope you like this chapter, it's probably not the best but I'll try harder for chapter 5. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Logan returned to the beach to see his two other friends sleeping in the sand, while a warm fire blazed in a surprisingly controlled collection of sticks. Logan patted Carlos on the back and said nodding, really only slightly impressed but he did his best to fake it,

"Very nice, Carlos."

Carlos didn't notice the lack of enthusiasm and therefore beamed at the reply which in his book was a fantastic compliment.

Carlos stretched out in the sand, lying on his back, he pulled his jacket tighter onto himself and held it there, drifting off quickly into a deep, relaxing sleep, his breathing steady and his signature smile painted across his face.

Logan smirked at the sight and sat cross-legged before the fire. He looked around at all his friends and felt a pang of guilt. He was the reason they were here, and not back in L.A. He was the reason they were all injured. He was the reason they might never see their friends and family again. He was the reason they might die on this island...

Logan literally slapped himself.

_Get ahold of yourself Logan, wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help anything. Suck it up and do something productive if not sleep. Feeling guilty is going to do nothing, but cause more problems! Accept your guilt, and move on! You're the only one with the littlest bit of common sense after all..._

This was true. Logan didn't want to feel condescending or anything but he knew it was a fact that he had the most common sense out of his friends. Kendall was second, always being a good leader, but his ideas usually skipped a few safety precautions, which Logan never did.

Logan's head began to throb again and he noticed his vision begin to blur, so he laid back sighing, staring up at the stars which seemed to have just been thrown into a spin-cycle. He closed his eyes and allowed darkness to engulf him, letting go of the pain, the guilt...

"Logan! Logan, wake up!"

Logan's eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt upright to see James poking him fearfully.

"What's up, James?" Logan asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Carlos is gone!"

Logan immediately felt himself wake up completely, his eyes widened and he said,

"WHAT? What do you mean _gone?_"

"I mean, I woke up and he wasn't here!"

Logan ran a hand through his hair and jumping to his feet he swayed slightly and James stood up quickly, holding his friend's shoulder to steady him. Logan shrugged it away and said seriously,

"I'm gonna go look for him."

James shook his head, "No, I'll do it. No offense man, but you look like shit."

Logan glared and said alittle indignantly, "I'm fine-"

"No, Logan." James said sternly, "I got this."

He wiggled his fingers in front of his face, in his teasing little, 'this-is-my-beautiful-face' dance and Logan couldn't help but snort as James left to go search for Carlos.

* * *

James POV

I wandered into the trees, looking around carefully for my friend, wondering where the hell he'd wandered off to. I felt a thin film of sweat forming at my forehead, and I wiped it away hastily. I couldn't get sweaty, that's not pretty! Unless of course I was _very_ sweaty, and shirtless from a day of sport, that'd be perfect for a 'Hot Athlete' headshot...

No! I couldn't think about my astoundingly good looks right now. I had to find Carlos...

But where was he? I was starting to panic alittle bit, I'd been looking around for awhile and there was no sign of the helmet-wearing latino.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard an ear-shattering scream. And it was unmistakably Carlos's voice. I started sprinting towards the sound. I tripped, fell, got back up, kept running, tripped again, caught myself, was impressed, and then continued running.

"CARLOS? WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

"JAMES?"

And there he was. Hanging upside down from a tree branch by his foot, I had no idea how he could've possibly gotten into such a predicament, and so I raced over to him, tilting my head back to look at him.

"Carlos? What the hell happened?"

Carlos struggled against the branch and grunted, "I was trying to catch- a squirrel, because it was- ouch! Cute, but I fell- ow! And now I'm... dangling."

I shook my head laughing.

"It's not funny, James! Get me down!"

"Okay, okay..." I said, still laughing.

I asessed possible strategies of doing so, and decided to shake the tree. I then realized it was a very sturdy tree.

"Okay, how am I supposed to get you down?" I asked him.

"Um... I'll try and get free, and you catch me!"

"Um... No."

"C'mon James you _want_ me to break my neck?"

"No, but I _also_ don't want you to get too comfortable in my big muscley arms..."

"Shut up and catch me." Carlos snapped and after a great deal of struggling, broke free.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he fell down... down... down...

I rushed over to catch him, "Uhmph!" I grunted as I caught him and my knees gave way, and we were in a heap on the forest floor.

"Thanks, Jamsie." Carlos teased.

"Don't mention it." I groaned, pushing him off of me, I couldn't exactly breathe with him on top of me.

We made our way back to Kendall and Logan, as Carlos told me a long elaborate tale of why he was in the forest in the first place. I was only partially listening, the other part of me was thinking how awful Logan had looked. He looked dizzy, and pale... blood still oozing down his head, I wondered if he was really okay.

Kendall on the other hand, looked nearly as bad, and I wondered if maybe there was something we'd missed when we had been patching ourselves up. Maybe something more was wrong with Kendall.


	5. Festering

_* Glad you're liking this so far! And yes, __**alwaysconfuzzled **__of course I like cupcakes! Special thanks to __**alwaysconfuzzled**__ and __**TealMoose**__ for the long reviews! Hope to get some more of them. Anyways... Here's chapter 5... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

James shifted uncomfortably as he stared at Kendall's sleeping form, he looked worse than he had when they'd first discovered themselves here. He was pale, shaking, a furrow in his heavy brows that made his mindset appear far from easy, pain etched across his face, and a dull flush to his cheeks.

"Hey Carlos, you think Kendall's okay?" James whispered.

"I don't know..." Carlos whispered back, his gaze fixed on Kendall.

James frowned and then nudging Carlos's shoulder slightly, pointing at Logan he whispered,

"Let's wake up Logan, ask him what to do."

"Okay..." Carlos replied and made to go jump on Logan but James flung out an arm to stop him.

"Dude!" He hissed incredulously.

"Oh right..." Carlos whispered remembering that they'd all been in a plane crash and jumping on a most likely concussed person was probably one of the worst things to do.

James walked the short distance to Logan, knelt down and shook him gently. He hissed in the genius's ear,

"Psst! Logan, wake up!"

Logan immediately sat bolt upright, "Wh-? Wass 'appening?"

James contemplated his wording, not wanting to worry Logan more than they already had, he said, "We're worried about Kendall, like we missed something, and he's more hurt than we thought..."

Logan blinked and said sleep slowly seeping away from his voice, "Alright, I'll go check it out..."

He picked up the first aid kit and crawled slowly over to Kendall, not wanting to wake him, he examined the sleeping boy for a minute or two, before staring wide-eyed at something the other boys didn't notice, the color drained from Logan's face.

"Logan? Logan! What's wrong?" James exclaimed desperately clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder, in an attempt to get some sort of response.

"L-Look." Logan whispered, softly pulling up the side of Kendall's shirt to reveal a truely gruesome, festering wound across his side. It was tinted green, and blotchy, clearly, even to James who knew nothing about medicine, infected.

"Logan..." Carlos said gently, kneeling beside him, throwing his arm over Logan's shoulder.

Logan stared at the wound, his face paper white, he whispered in horror, "How could I miss this? This could _kill_ him..."

He went immediately to work, cleaning the wound and bandaging it, slipping some kind of pill between Kendall's closed lips, followed by a bit of water, he watched him swallow it. James watched this and noticed his friend beginning to lose his cool. That never happened to Logan...

Logan cursed and pounded his fist into the sand, jumping to his feet he paced, agitated.

"How could I be so stupid? My friends are all hurt, barely surviving a plane crash, and it's all my fault..." He only dimly aware that Carlos and James were watching him, "And now... I'm supposed to look out for them... And I slip up... something like _this?_ He could die and I didn't even notice..."

"Logan, calm down-" James began slowly but Logan cut him off.

"No! I will not _calm down!_ I've continuously caused harm to my friends! I should've been able to land the plane! I should've looked more carefully for this kind of thing! God..."

"Logan-"

"NO! I should've stayed awake and kept watch, made sure nothing bad happened! I should've- I should've..."

His eyelids drooped and he stumbled, just barely catching himself, he mumbled, "I should've..."

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled.

Logan's legs gave way, and he fell in a dead faint in the sand.

* * *

_OH SHIT! Cliffhanger! What will happen to Kendall? What will happen to Logan? What will happen to Carlos and James now that both their leaders are unconscious? OH SHIT! More whumpage to come for everyone! REVIEW! Keep it up with the long reviews! _


	6. Break Down

_* Glad you've liked it so far! Again thanks for the reviews, especially the LONG one, (hint, hint, cough, cough.) __**OboeBuddy **__thanks for the SUPER long review, I LOVE incessant babbling! And once again, __**TealMoose**__ with the long reviews, and I will certainly continue to injure Kendall. READ AND REVIEW! Sorry for the short chapter by the way :P_

* * *

James stared, mouth gaping from Kendall, to Logan's unconscious form. What was he going to do? The genius had fainted, and the leader was possibly dying with some horrible infection! He turned in hopes of getting some kind of hopeful smile from Carlos and was shocked by what he saw.

Carlos, who always found a reason to smile, who always thought of an ice-breaking joke, who always lessened the pressure... was pale and shaking. Clutching his shoulders, trembling he sank onto his knees in some form of nervous breakdown.

"Carlos?" James asked gently, putting his hand around his shoulder and sitting beside him, "Carlos are you okay?"

"Okay?" Carlos laughed bitterly.

"Okay?" He repeated, fury building in his normally joyful voice, "How could I possibly be okay? We're stuck on some stupid island! We were in a plane crash! Kendall's dying from some terrible ailment! Logan's passed out cold over there! WE. HAVE. NOTHING. TO BE OKAY ABOUT!"

Unsure what else to do, James slapped him across the face. It was pretty hard, from what he could deduce of the reddening spot forming on Carlos's cheek. Fortunately, Carlos seemed to come to himself, blinking rapidly, with an expression of utter confusion spread across his face.

"Th-Thanks James." Carlos said breathlessly, staring off at nothing, breathing heavily.

There was a short pause, in which James and Carlos stared at each other, deep in thought when James finally broke the silence asking James,

"What are we gonna do about Kendall and Logan?"

James shrugged helplessly and said uncertainly, "Well... As for Kendall, Logan gave him some kind of pill, I don't know if it was a painkiller or would stop the infection..."

Carlos stared, mouth gaping at James, "You sounded smart just then, James."

James beamed, "Thank you, Carlos! That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me!"

"Probably the last too..."

Both James and Carlos jumped at the familiar voice. They turned simultaneously, seeing that Kendall had woken up and was propped up on his right elbow smirking at them.

"Kendall!" Carlos said brightly, scurrying over and kneeling beside him.

"Are you okay? Logan said you got an infection or something! Are you like..." James dropped his voice and said in a deep, gravely voice, "_Dying?_"

Kendall rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be fine once Logan- hey where _is_ Logan?"

James motioned over his shoulder at Logan's unconscious form and Kendall sat up quickly, soon regretting it he gripped the sleeve of Carlos's t-shirt to steady his vision which had begun to swirl. Once it was stable he asked, alarmed,

"What happened to Logan?"

James shrugged biting his lip and said nervously, "He started freaking out, blaming everything on himself, he was even _yelling_ and stuff... And then- He just sorta passed out."

Kendall ran a hand through his hair, "What was he blaming himself for?"

"He was saying he should've been able to land the plane, and he should've seen you had an infection earlier, he should've stayed awake in case something happened, and all that and then he fainted."

Kendall sat for a moment, deep in thought, considering this when a sharp, remaining pain struck his side. He gasped in pain, and sweat seeped down his face, his head became excruciatingly heavy and it his the ground. His body shook.

"Kendall? KENDALL!"

Kendall could barely hear them, he was sinking quickly and painfully into unconsciousness.

"Ke...all..."

"Kend..."

"...All..."

Blackness.

* * *

_OH SHIT! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? I never used them before and now that I am, I LOVE THEM. And yes, I most certainly DID leave Logan unconscious the entire chapter, and yes I DID have Kendall pass out shortly waking up. Hell yes._

_If you want any character in particular to get the shit beaten out of them, review and I'll do what I can to work it in, I'm all for whumpage so just tell me who and I'll kick their ass!_

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Pain

_* **MY BAD! Haha, sorry I accidently put in my chapter for an Inception fic instead of THIS. Haha my bad guys. HERE it is.** Okay so I got two Kendall whump suggestions, and two Logan whump, so that's what this chapter is mainly made up of. Plus I threw in a little extra at the end... READ AND REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

Heat blazed in Kendall's feverish mind. He was unconscious. Partially.

Carlos and James had both fallen asleep, and Logan had not yet woken up from his nervous breakdown, Kendall on the other hand, was in a semi-conscious state not even he could understand. All he knew was his side and head hurt like a bitch and he would give anything to jump in a huge tub of ice.

He stood up, and staggered dazedly away from the beach. His confused mind was debating what to do. _Run, Kendall, they don't want you there, you yelled at Logan when he was only trying to help you. Just leave._

The other voice said, _no! Go back, Kendall! You're sick and possibly dying, wandering off on your own is NOT something someone in your condition should be doing! Go back now and let Logan fix you up..._

_No, run, Kendall, run..._

_Go back!_

_Run..._

Kendall blundered deep into the forest, sweat dripping from every pore in his body, his head seared with heat, and his side stung unpleasantly. He continued on, not knowing why. He wasn't even aware that he was actually moving, thinking it all to be an elaborate dream...

* * *

Logan's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the starry night sky. It was a light rain that woke him. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain pulsed at his temple, he opened his eyes and waited for his vision to come into clearer focus. It blurred, cleared, blurred, cleared, blurred, cleared... Finally he could see well enough to look around and figure out what had happened.

He scanned the sand, noticing footprints pacing... his footprints, and then they stopped abruptly to where he was now. He deduced that he'd suffered from one of his nervous breakdowns, went on a long probably annoying rant, and then fainted from over-exertion.

He sighed and picked himself up off the ground, he smiled as he noticed James and Carlos snuggled together, his smile broadened when he thought of their reaction when they woke up. Probably stare at each other awkwardly and then slowly scoot away from each other, vowing to never speak of it again.

Logan's smile vanished however when he realized something. Kendall was missing. He walked slowly to where Kendall had been, and found more footprints, they were uneven, not going in a steady pattern, he'd been stumbling. This worried Logan, where had Kendall gone off to and why? He knew the only thing he could do was find Kendall.

He had to be fast, he ran as fast as he could following the prints into the woods, he ran around the trees looking for any sign of Kendall. The run was purely adrenaline, he had no other energy in him to exert. He ran, hardly noticing the painful, steady beating in his temple. He barely felt the branches of the underbrush scratching him.

He continued sprinting until the pain in his head became so great that he could barely see, his vision was blurring. He stopped momentarily and then continued, he knew that he shouldn't be running, let alone sprinting with his kind of head injury, he probably shouldn't have even been sleeping. He ignored this. He had to find Kendall.

"Kendall?" He called out, his voice raspy and thick on his tongue.

No response.

"KENDALL?"

No response but the dull ringing that built slowly in his own head.

Horrible pain in his head, Logan clutched his head, staggering his knees buckled. He grasped his pounding head, and called once more for Kendall.

* * *

"_KENDALL!"_

The voice was warm and familiar in Kendall's mind, and he knew who it was inside. He just couldn't quite place a name on it.

He was so tired... He knelt down on the ground, and stretched out on the grass. So soft... He willingly allowed darkness to take him.

* * *

Carlos awoke.

So did James.

They opened their eyes and stared at each other.

An awkward silence.

They pulled their arms away from each other and moved away from each other slowly.

"That didn't happen."

"No it did not."

Carlos crawled towards the fire pit-like thing, and relit it, it had become so natural to him over the past few days he just knew what to do.

It was only when James stood up that he realized both Kendall and Logan were missing.

"Kendall and Logan!" He exclaimed turning to Carlos.

"J-James what's that?" Carlos asked in a quivering voice, pointing wide-eyed at several puddles of red leading away from the beach and towards the forest.

"Blood." James breathed.

Carlos fainted.

* * *

_"KENDALL?"_

The voice again. Kendall knew who it was. He tried to remember.

* * *

Logan was on the verge of tears, losing Kendall, the hurt all over his body, would they ever get out of this hell?

"KENDALL!" He screamed as loudly as he could.

The only response was the screech of birds, departing the tops of the trees to get away from the noise...

Logan fell into the blackness.

* * *

James found himself alone. Kendall and Logan were missing, Carlos had fainted, he was alone. He tried desperately to control his breathing but soon he was hypervenilating, he tried to take in deep breaths, it didn't work.

He too sank into the darkness...

* * *

_Oh yes, I went there. ALL the guys are unconscious! I was in a whumpage kinda mood so everybody passes out in this chapter! REVIEW or they'll all wake up and be allll better and they'll dance around unharmed and lollipops will rain down and everything will be lovely! Well probably not but whatever, **REVIEW!**_


	8. Stumbling

_* Alot of Logan whump in this chapter, still some Kendall but not as much. NOT MY BEST CHAPTER! Sorry for that, I'll try harder for the next chapter! Promise! READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Logan's eyes opened slowly. He stared up at the dark treetops of the forest, blurry and apparently unable to remain still since they kept spinning...

A splitting migraine had built in his head, but he ignored it when he remembered sitting up, _Kendall._ He staggered to his feet and gripped the side of a tree for support. He wandered off in a random direction, hoping he might find Kendall.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He blamed himself for everything that had happened, it was all his fault, had he landed the plane, had he listened to Kendall and snapped out of his little panic attack, had he spotted the infection earlier, had he come up with some kind of plan out of here... They might've had a chance at getting some help. But here he was stumbling dazedly among the trees, blood dripping down his head, pain having become a feeling he was almost used to.

It wasn't until he'd walked for ten minutes that he heard a low groan, a little distant, but clearly Kendall. Logan took off running, his destination based on the direction in which he'd heard the noise. A pale shaking figure in the grass. Kendall... Logan dropped to his knees beside him and said, his voice unrecognizable even to himself, so weak and shaky, he didn't believe it to be his own voice,

"K...d..ll?"

Kendall stared up at Logan, a blank look in his eyes.

"Can...Y..ou...'ear...me?" Logan croaked.

Kendall licked his dry lips, swallowing, he nodded.

Logan allowed himself to feel the tiniest bit of relief.

"I'm gonna take you back to the beach okay?"

Kendall nodded.

Logan stood, somewhat clumsily, and made to drag Kendall from under his arms, but collapsed under the weight probably only slightly heavier than himself. He crawled. Crawled and dragged Kendall, all the way back to the beach. He needed to go faster so he could help Kendall but he couldn't.

* * *

James woke up, and the first thing he noticed was Carlos poking at the fire, watching the embers fly. He smiled at his friend. Carlos could always find something fun to do, even in the worst of situations. The smile broke however, when he heard a yell from a few yards behind him.

"JAMES!"

He turned and gave a start when he saw Logan, crawling on the ground, dragging Kendall behind him.

James took Kendall from him, dragging him to the sand. He helped Logan to his feet and they both returned instantly to Kendall.

"What-What's wrong with him?" James asked, terrified.

"His infection's getting worse, dammnit! He needs _real_ medical care, James, which we don't have! Advil and band-aids are _not_ gonna cut it! We need to get out of here or he's gonna die!"

Logan did his best to reclean the infected wound, and wrapped it tightly to prevent further damage, but he knew it wasn't enough. His heart pounded loudly against his rib cage, and he could just _feel_ the color leave his face completely.

He collapsed, panting, face down on the ground.

"L-Logie? You okay?"

"'M fine." He mumbled to the ground.

"No, Logan, you're not!" James said firmly, turning Logan over gently onto his back.

"I'M FINE!" Logan retorted.

James gasped. Even in his tiny brain, something clicked. Something _Logan_ had taught him when he had to study for that health test last year... Migraines, lack of balance, loss of consciousness, irritability, and now, the final piece. Logan's left pupil was smaller than his right.

* * *

_Hm! What could this possibly mean? Logan's unequal pupil size! How strange... Well whatever, Carlos is gonna help out big time in the next chapter! (No pun intended when I said 'big time' I didn't even notice that.) **REVIEW!**_


	9. Carlos is a Genius

_* Jeez people, have more faith in Logan! I'm just gonna say this now so you don't keep wondering while you're reading, no Logan does not have any permanant brain damage! And NO ONE will die in this story! Except the pilot but he's already dead so... Haha, anyways thanks for the reviews... READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for the continuous long reviews, **TealMoose**!_

_

* * *

_

Logan had a serious concussion. Possibly deadly if he didn't get it checked out. James felt a surge of fear pass through his body as he looked down at Logan. Another surge when he saw Kendall, he wondered desperately how they could possibly get out of this situation, this hell. His friends were hurt, possibly dying, and as of now they had no escape.

James curled up on the ground in a ball rocking back and forth as something in his brain snapped. He muttered more to himself than anyone else,

"There's no way out, there's no way out, there's no way out, there's no way out..."

A cruel, constant repetition that he didn't notice as he rocked, oblivious to his surroundings, trapped within the temporary madness going on inside his own head. _No way out, no way out, no escape, no escape, no way out, no way out, no escape, no escape..._

"James. James!"

James ignored the voice, still rocking and muttering to himself, "No way out, no way out, no escape, no escape, no way out, no way out, no escape..."

Carlos tapped James impatiently trying to get his friend to snap out of it.

"JAMES!" Carlos yelled into his ear.

"...No escape, no escape, no way out, no way out, no way out, no escape, no escape..."

Carlos remembered back to his own little freak-out a few days ago. He pulled back his hand and...

_SMACK!_

He slapped James hard across the face bringing him back to his senses.

"Th-Thanks for that." James muttered and clambered to his feet. He looked around and then asked Carlos blankly, "So what were you saying?"

"The fire's almost out, and I need you to come get more wood with me."

James rolled his eyes and said with a smirk, "Why are you so concerned with this fire?"

Carlos stared at James, silent and surprised.

James flushed slightly as he felt a feeling of stupidity overcome him by the look he was being given by _Carlos,_ "What?"

"It's a signal fire."

Of course. James felt so completely stupid, how could himself, Kendall, not even _Logan_ think of that! That was a sure-fire way to get help! Why hadn't he realized? He stared awestruck at Carlos's genius and said to him impressed,

"Good thinking, Carlos."

"Never thought I'd hear _anyone_ say that." Carlos mumbled with a smile.

They collected sticks, and pieces of log for about five minutes... and then they had found some sticks that were hockey-stick shaped and... well then they played hockey with a rock for twenty minutes... they then remembered their objective, and returned to deposit their wood in the fire.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in front of the fire, admiring the glow and the comforting crackling of the wood. They leaned back and talked.

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?" James asked, staring up at the stars.

"Um... Ninja land, no contest. If you could have a lifetime supply of any product in the world what would it be?"

"Cuda man spray."

"But that puffed up your face and stuff!"

"They fixed it!" James protested.

"Yeah, yeah well-"

Carlos was cut off by the whipping of wind, being propelled out of something's way, and then the ground-shaking sound of an engine. They looked up and their hearts leapt as they saw landing a mile down the beach, a helicopter.

"J-James... Am I imagining it or-?"

"HELICOPTER!"

James and Carlos took off running towards the helicopter, sand flipping up behind their feet.

The pilot got out and called loudly over the noise of the copter, "Hey! Are you stranded here? I saw your signal fire!"

"Yeah! There are two more of us over there by the fire!" James replied just as loudly.

"Okay! We'll get them and then take off... Hey wait a second... Are you Big Time Rush?"

James and Carlos exchanged confused glances, "Er... Yeah, why?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

_* Silly helicopter pilot! Yes, they're saved! Hooray! Haha, a few more chapters before the conclusion. So sad, I really enjoyed this story :[ Well, not done quite yet, still a few more chapters so wait! But like I said, NO ONE'S DYING! Okay? Okay. Now, **REVIEW!**_


	10. Awakenings Again

_* Glad you all like this so far! Okay, I realize that in a normal hospital all four boys wouldn't be in the same room together, but for the sake of the bromance we're gonna say they do. Anyways, This is a pretty long chapter, hope you like it! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

The closest hospital was conveniently about an hour outside of L.A., and the pilot went as fast as he possibly could. Mainly because Carlos persistently urged him to do so, until he finally got too worked up and fainted, James hung in there for a while with the pilot, but eventually he too fainted. The pilot was growing more and more concerned as time drew on, because looking back he noticed Kendall was twitching alot in his sleep, Logan had lost _all_ remaining color from his face, and the other two looked as though they might not wake up for several days. They reached the hospital.

The boys were rushed in on stretchers, each being wheeled off to be treated, the pilot agreed to go home as long as he was notified of their condition once the doctor's knew for sure. It was several, long painful hours later that one of the BTR boys awoke.

* * *

**- Carlos -**

Carlos let out a low moan of pain as he awoke. A grimace of pain spread across his face, every part of him hurt. He blinked his big, dark eyes and his vision came into clearer focus. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He looked around and felt a huge wave of relief crash over him. To his left were James, Logan, and Kendall. All still unconscious. A little pang of worry hit him, but he ignored it as best he could, they were in a hospital by the looks of it and everything would be fine, right?

He shuddered as he remembered one of the times he'd been in a hospital before. Many times he'd been there for his own silly shenanigans hurting himself. Other times it was his own silly shenanigans hurting someone else. But one time in particular, it was neither, and the reason I hated hospitals.

_The phone rang in the Garcia household. It was Mr. Garcia who answered. _

_"Hello? What? Yes, yes, of course. Yes. Right away, uh-huh. Okay, thank you. Good bye."_

_He hung up and Carlos, only fourteen at the time saw tears fill his father's eyes. He entered the room slowly and asked, terrified,_

_"Papi?"_

_Mr. Garcia started at the sudden voice of his son and said gently,_

_"Carlos, come here. We have to talk about something."_

_He knew immediately something was wrong. He joined his father on the couch and faced him, bracing himself for whatever might come. He tried to keep calm, though the building horror in his chest prevented him from doing so._

_"Carlos... your grandmother has... passed."_

_He was in complete shock. Many would think this strange, thinking of course he'd be upset, but shocked, she was an elderly woman. But it was a shock to I because his grandmother was the strongest person he knew. She was one of the greatest influences on Carlos in his life. She was the main reason he loved a good adrenaline rush. She had always said, "Don't be afraid, Carlos!" but Carlos felt for the first time in years, fear. Fear of what he felt inside, the heartbreak he felt._

_He felt tears sting his own eyes but repressed them the best he could until he reached the hospital and saw her. She didn't look like his grandmother at all. His grandmother was lively, and fearless. Now she was... nothing. The rest was a bit fuzzy, he remembered his feet suddenly disappearing out from under him and then everything went dark, but from then on, he would forever associate hospitals with the death of someone he cared about._

"Carlos Garcia?"

Carlos jumped and saw a doctor standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Oh... Hello..." Carlos said nervously, he knew the doctor had something to say but he pressed on, he asked, "Are my friends okay?"

The doctor glanced at a chart and said finally, "They're all pretty injured, as are you, but we're sure they'll all make a complete recovery within a few weeks."

Carlos nodded and the doctor said, "How are you doing?"

Carlos shrugged and said weakly, "The same as anyone else that's been in a plane crash I guess."

The doctor chuckled and said smiling, "Well, your friends should be waking up soon if it's any concilation."

Concilation. Carlos couldn't remember exactly what that meant but whatever, the guys would be conscious soon and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

**-James-**

James awoke second. His whole body ached, and as he opened his eyes he noticed the room was all white. He wondered if maybe he was dead, and thought well wouldn't that suck, he didn't want to die.

"James?"

No! Not Carlos too!

"Carlos, are we dead?" James asked panicking.

Carlos looked around, "No... We're in a...h-hospital."

James looked around. So they were.

* * *

**-Kendall-**

The pain in his leg was unbearable, but Kendall wanted to wake up. So dammnit, he would! He didn't like this feeling of complete vulnerability and wanted to put a stop to it as quickly as possible. He knew he couldn't just stop the pain by will (Though right now he _really_ wished he could!) but he would sure as hell try! Opening his eyes was proving to be far more difficult than first anticipated. He was Kendall Knight, he could manage... and... almost there... got it!

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. What was this with the bright light right in his eyes? He opened them again, a bit slower this time and squinted across the room and smiled. James and Carlos talking enthusiastically. Of course they were. They could be on their deathbeds and those two would continue to debate which was better, dinosaur chicken or chocolate milk.

"Hey guys..." Kendall croaked and was shocked by how weak his voice was.

"Kendall!" Carlos said brightly.

Apparently the high volume at which Carlos had called his name was not just loud for Kendall, because a doctor came hurrying in from the hallway and said in an officious, deliberately monotone voice,

"Ah, Mr. Knight. You're awake, how are you?"

Kendall shrugged and the doctor then skipped the bullshit and said seriously,

"Alright, we've given you some anti-biotics for the infection, and had to go into surgery a bit to fix your leg completely, it should be healed completely in a few weeks. Now you'll probably have to got to physical therapy-"

Kendall cut him off, "What about Logan?"

The doctor rolled his eyes, apparently irritated by this interruption, "I'm not his doctor, unfortunately, but I'd be happy to go check his chart."

He didn't _sound_ too happy to go see Logan's chart, in fact, Kendall detected some sass.

"Ah, Mr. Mitchell has a pretty serious concussion, but no permanant damage, a few broken ribs, blah, blah, blah... He'll be fine in a couple weeks as well. Now, I have to go check on my other patients."

Once the doctor left James spoke Kendall's mind word for word, "Well. He was sassy."

* * *

**-Logan-**

Logan's head was swimming, the blackness twisting around, he tried his very best to escape the dark abyss in which he was being tossed about in, but wasn't yet capable to. His head felt thick and heavy, and the rest of him hurt just everywhere. Somewhere, very, _very_, far away he heard voices.

_"Well. He was sassy."_

Had Logan been conscious, he would've laughed, but right now he couldn't quite figure out what the phrase meant and so he waited it out, until he could think clearly enough to command himself to wake up.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Hospital. Thank god.

He heard his friends talking and very much wanted to join in, see if they were alright, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth and incapable of speech. He waited again. The room was spinning and he squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them, to find it stable enough to deal with.

"Guys?" He rasped.

He hardly recognized the voice as his own, it sounded so weak, so broken, he wondered if perhaps it was actually someone else who had spoken.

"Logan!"

He smiled and turned his head, the room spinning again, he ignored it, because there, staring at him with their goofy, familiar smiles, were his friends.

* * *

_Awww! That's cute, Logemeister. Anyways I hope this posts in time to be on Oct. 2 so I can maintain my daily updates record. If not, I sincerely apologize. Hope you like this chapter! A few more to come and it's over, noooo! Haha, okay **REVIEW!**_


	11. Visitation

_* So sorry I couldn't post this on Oct. 3 but the Eagles (football, not band.) were on, and they did horribly by the way so I wish I was writing anyway :P I mean really? 17 to 12? Pull it together Eagles! Haha. Anyways, not the best chapter. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

**-Katie Knight-**

Katie was sitting on the couch, tears in her eyes she held them back, not wanting to distress her mother any farther. Her brother, and his three friends had been missing for almost a week now. They were supposed to be home from their tour at the L.A. airport six days ago, but the plane had apparently disappeared, as did the boys. Katie had cried each day they were gone, and was trying hard to keep a little spark of hope within her, mainly to keep her mother from losing her mind.

She was absently flicking through channels on the t.v. not really paying attention, thinking about her older brother and his friends. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, gone. She hated the horrible voice in the back of her head that said repeatedly, "_They're probably dead!"_ and did her best to maintain her tough exterior.

It was a phone call that broke the silence of the house. Mrs. Knight dashed towards the phone, as she'd done for days now, in hopes of recieving a call that the boys were found, completely unharmed. Well, this time she got her wish. The first half anyway.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight asked eagerly, picking up the phone, twisting the cord around her index finger nervously.

"_Mrs. Knight?"_

"This is she." She said impatiently.

"_Your son and his friends have been found, they're alive, though pretty hurt, they're in L.A. General Hospital, and we expect they'll make a complete recovery. You can come see them whenever you'd like, they're all stable now."_

There was a long pause and the person on the other end of the phone asked nervously, "_Mrs. Knight? Are you still there?"_

"Yes, yes. Of course, thank you for telling me, I'll go see them now."

Mrs. Knight hung up the phone and tears were streaming down her face. Katie's heart nearly stopped, her mind automatically preparing for the worst.

"What happened?" She asked fearfully.

"They're alive! They're in the hospital, go on, get you're shoes on we're going to see them!"

Katie nodded and ran upstairs, her heart lifting. She pulled on her converse as fast as she could, knotting them she smiled. As much as she denied it, and even made him sign a contract stating that she didn't, Katie _did_ have a tiny, mini, micro-sized crush on James Diamond.

She raced out to the car to find her mother already in it with the car running. They took off and Katie buckled her seat belt, already fully aware that her mother would _not_ be abiding by the speed-limit today. They parked, got out, and rushed into the hospital.

They reached the main desk and Mrs. Knight said quickly, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Knight, looking for Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell."

The nurse looked up at her, a little thrown off by the four different names all at once. She ruffled through a clipboard and then said politely,

"Certainly. Room 309, second floor."

"Thank you."

Down the hallway. Into the elevator. Admiring the hot doctor. Out of the elevator. Down another hallway. And there it was. A small plastic sign that read: 309

Katie gently pushed the door open and a feeling of utter relief flooded over her. They were there. Kendall and Logan were sleeping, but James and Carlos were talking enthusiastically, although Katie noticed each of them wince occasionally.

"Mrs. Knight! Katie!" James cried happily.

Katie's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Boys! Are you alright?"

"Relatively, Mrs. Knight." Carlos said shrugging.

"Idiots!" Katie said brightly hurrying foward.

"Hug time!" Carlos cried, pulling Katie towards him, trapping her in his surpringly muscular grip.

"Carlos- You're- Choking me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said releasing her.

Katie looked at James who pulled her in for a hug too. She felt heat creep up to her cheeks, but had the willpower to prevent the blush from showing. When he released her he smiled, and gave her a knowing wink. She waited until her mother's back was turned until she thumped him in the forehead.

"Hey, Kendall! Wake up, your mom's here!" Carlos said loudly.

Katie smiled. Of course, even badly injured, these four would continue to be the same, fun-loving, dangeous, morons they always were. Kendall woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright. Some sweat seeped from his face, which concerned Katie slightly, but she decided to ignore this and act as though nothing were wrong, thinking this to be the best plan of action.

"Hey, Kendall!" She said, smiling.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, hurrying foward and embracing him.

"Mom... Mom... Mom you're- MOM! You're killing me!"

"Sorry." Mrs. Knight said loosening her grasp only slightly.

"Are you okay? I thought I lost you! Why would you worry your mother like that?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. And trust me, we didn't plan on worrying you."

"Yeah, most people don't plan on crashing their plane." Carlos said absently.

Mrs. Knight shuddered.

"So are you sure you're okay, hun? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good, mom." Kendall said, smiling.

He kissed her cheek and said softly, "Don't worry. We'll be fine, and back home destroying the Palm Woods before you know it."

"Can't wait." Mrs. Knight said, her eyes a bit watery.

"How's Logan?" Katie cut in, noticing he was still sleeping.

"The doctor says he'll be fine. Apparently head trauma makes you very tired. Who knew?"

Katie smiled, though inside she was freaking out. _Head trauma?_ That just sounded bad. She crept over to the side of Logan's bed and prodded him gently, concealing the gesture just enough so that the guys wouldn't notice.

Logan's eyes flew open and he ran his hand over his head as he looked around, wildly trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh... Hey, Katie! Mrs. Knight." Logan said weakly.

"How are _you_ feeling, honey?" Mrs. Knight asked in her motherly way.

"Alright." He said with a shrug.

Katie knew he was lying. They all were. They weren't okay. But they would be. And for the first time, she wished so desperately that she'd find them screwing something up, while she threw them dirty looks and made sarcastic comments.


	12. The Worst

_*Okay! So here's the next chapter! Yes __**Lozo153,**__ I've decided to answer your question and you'll find it where there's an astrus like this __*****__ hahaha! Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

**-Kendall-**

Kendall slept. Sweat poured down his face, as his fever spiked. He was in pain beyond what he thought possible, but knew that once his fever reached it's peak, it would recede alot quicker.

But for the time being that hardly phased him. He twitched in his slumber, his leg searing with pain, and his head pounding unpleasantly. He twitched again and started trembling. In comparison to the heat in his forehead, the rest of him was freezing! He'd never been so cold, which was saying something because he was a hockey player from Minnesota! He heard from far away someone calling out his name to wake him but he merely mumbled something and turned his face into his pillow.

* * *

**-Logan-**

Logan slept too. He felt so completely out of it, he wondered what was happening, he was asleep yet he was confused, the pain in his head unbearable, and the whole room seemed to be rocking. He gripped the sheets tightly, his face turning pale. He heard a high-pitched ringing beating hard against his eardrums, causing the throbbing in his head to build. _Head trauma,_ he decided,_ was a completely suckish thing to experience. _

He felt himself sinking... seeming to sink straight into the matress, and to where he didn't know... he was descending... slowly at first... and then alarmingly fast. He was falling. Falling. Falling. Falling... For how long?

* * *

**-James-**

Pain seared in his ribs, and he bit his lip trying to bite back the cry of pain that nearly escaped his lips. He tried his best to keep quiet about his own pains while Kendall and Logan seemed so much worse. This was difficult to do because James always preferred when everything was about him. But in this particular situation he couldn't quite figure out his feelings. He wanted more than anything to take the pain from his friends, but at the same time he didn't like the feeling of vulnerability. Being in a hospital, was not his cup of tea.

Mmm. Tea. He could use some tea... Mrs. Knight made good tea. Maybe he'd ask her for some. No, then she'd have to go all the way home, and come back and it'd be a big hassle all for a cup of tea. Mmm. Tea.

* * *

**-Carlos-**

Carlos couldn't stand it here. Though the pain that spread throughout his body was horrible, he wanted above all things to bounce around, strap on his helmet and do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. But _no._ He had to stay in this stupid bed. He considered making a run for it but sighing he knew it wouldn't be any fun doing stupid things if he didn't have his friends to either do it with or tell all about it.

_HELMET._

His helmet! Where was it? Had he left it on the island? He felt tears sting his eyes, that helmet was his pride, it was his love, it was his life. His entire personality all wrapped up into one piece of plastic.

* * *

**-Mrs. Knight-**

Mrs. Knight sat in the hospital waiting room, sipping her coffee quietly with Katie beside her. Katie was becoming restless waiting until they could see the boys again, swinging her feet and staring down at her worn purple converse*****, deep in thought about something. She considered asking her what it was, just to start some conversation. They'd both been silent since a doctor came in and told them Kendall's fever was spiking, and they all seemed to be in alot of pain at the moment. They waited. They waited. They waited.

* * *

**-Katie-**

Katie stared at her feet, thinking, with tears in her eyes how could something like this possibly happen to her crazy brother and his equally insane friends? They always seemed so strong. Against everything! Of course they got hurt. Of course they got sick. Of course they got upset. But never anything like this. Some pretty close runner's up, but never something like this. All of them, injured at once, had been missing for almost a week.

Katie watched a teardrop drip off her nose and quickly turned away pretending to sneeze while she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was stronger than this. She could hold it together. Right?

* * *

The pain lasted all night. But deep inside they knew, that it would get better, that the good would come, after the worst. And this was certainly the worst.


	13. Better

_ * Kind of a stupid chapter, but whatever, I got some SERIOUS writer's block, yo! Haha. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

****

-Mrs. Knight-

"Mrs. Knight?"

She jumped, having been deeply involved in her romance novel, when the doctor came out into the waiting area and called her name. She gently shook Katie's shoulder, who was sleeping soundly against the side of her chair, and her daughter jolted awake, quickly sitting up, awakened.

Spotting Mrs. Knight looking more alert now the doctor said, "The boys are doing much better now, and a nurse has just informed me that they're all waking up now if you'd like to see them."

Mrs. Knight stood up instantly, her actions mirrored by Katie, they hurried to room 309 as fast as they could.

* * *

**-Katie-**

Katie stood in the doorway beside her mother, twisting a piece of hair around her finger nervously as she saw the four usually lively boys stirring dazedly. She had seen them yesterday, but she felt like she was seeing them in a whole new way after the pain they'd endured that night. But she had to act as natural as possible, because she was Katie, and that's what she did.

Kendall sat up blearily and smiled at his sister and she said to him casually,

"What up bro-ster?"

"Nothing much... sister-...ster."

She could tell he was still in pain but his fever had gone down, and the infection was clearing up, so the doctor had told her, and his condition had improved pretty drastically.

"Wassup, Mrs. Knight, Katie." James said in greeting as he ruffled his hair, propping himself up against his pillow.

"We've just been sitting in the waiting room." Mrs. Knight said shrugging, "How are you boys doing?"

"Who's doing what? Teehehe! She has purple... SHOES."

All the people in the room were startled by this exclamation made by... Logan, and were spared asking the question when the doctor rushed in and explained apologetically,

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. We gave Mr. Mitchell some pain medication that'll make him alittle-"

"James! I just realized just now that-that YOU have brown hair!" Logan said awestruck.

"Well... A little out of it. It shouldn't last too long..." The doctor said but was cut off again by Logan.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what? This room, can _spin!_ Look, look! It's doing it right now, look it's-"

The doctor became irritated and jabbed a syringe into Logan's skin and the genius sank back against the bed unconscious.

"Yes well... That'll make him sleep for an hour or so until the medication wears off." He then turned and left.

Katie then noticed turning away from Logan that Carlos, the normally peppy latino looked extremely upset.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" She asked him.

"...I don't know where my helmet is."

Kendall, James, Mrs. Knight and Katie all exchanged shocked faces. Carlos was _never_ without his helmet. Even when he slept he kept it tucked under his arm in case someone broke in and stole it.

Mrs. Knight crossed the room to Carlos and wrapped her arms around him in a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry, honey."

He nodded and sniffed sadly into her shoulder.

* * *

**-Pilot-**

RING.

The pilot turned towards the phone while in the middle of watching Ocean's Eleven with his wife and eyed it curiously. People didn't normally call him at this hour. He stood and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Miller? Those boys you rescued, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia? You asked if we'd let you know when we had news on their condition? Well they've improved and will make a full recovery within a few weeks. They're in room 309 at the L.A. General Hospital still, and you can see them if you'd like."_

Mr. Miller paused and said nodding, "Thank you. I'll be there soon."

"Where you going, hun?" His wife asked curiously.

"To go see Big Time Rush!"

His wife rolled her eyes and kissing her good-bye he said before departing, "See you in a bit, baby."

He reached the hospital in less then an hour and found room 309.

"Hello." He said nervously, fiddling with his watch, "I don't know if you remember me, I'm the pilot who found you- Ouch!"

He was slightly surprised when a woman threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

He nodded with a smile and turning to the boys James answered his thought.

"Yeah we remember you! And for you... Autograph, signed by all of us. Even Logan who-"

"HAHA! Purple shoes..." Logan laughed in his sleep before falling silent again.

"Anyways... Here." James said handing it to him.

"And we really can't thank you enough." Kendall said sincerely, "Right James?"

"Wh-? Oh yeah, we really owe you, man."

"Right Carlos?" Kendall added.

"Hmm?" He said sadly, looking up, "Oh. Yeah, thanks..."

"That reminds me!" Mr. Miller said slapping his hand to his forehead. He returned to the waiting room and back again with a certain something, "I found this on that island, figured you might want it..."

Helmet.

* * *

-**Carlos-**

"MY HELMET! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down on his bed excitedly the pilot handed it to him and he strapped it on, "GUYS! MY HELMET! LOGAN! HELMET!"

"Purple shoes..."

* * *

_Silly Logan. And Carlos. And James. And Kendall. Sorry it was kind of a suckish chapter, I got writer's block! Ughh. I'm gonna go watch BTR and hope to get inspired. **REVIEW!**_


	14. Information

__

* So sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait this long, and I'm afraid you'll probably be disappointed this was just a bridge to the next chapter where they're finally going home! Sorry I was hanging out with my friends all weekend so I couldn't update, we saw Devil... You should see it. Anyways, haha I'm getting off topic, here's the next chapter hope it's not TOO horrible. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Logan had woken from his drug-induced loss of consciousness, staring around blearily, it took him a few minutes to realize what had happened. His conscious thoughts from when they gave him the pain medication, to now were a blur and all he could think of was, _purple._

He disregarded this, and sat up slowly so to avoid the waves of dizziness that crashed over him when he did so quickly. And looking around he recieved a particularly painful migraine when a bright voice cried,

"Logan!"

He turned towards the source of the noise, wincing slightly as his head throbbed.

"What?" He asked irritably.

It was Katie. She twisted nervously and said, bowing her head slightly in embarassment for what she was about to say,

"Do you know where James is?"

Logan smirked to himself. He wasn't an idiot. Far from it. And he could recognize when a little girl had a crush, especially a little girl like Katie who was like his own sister.

"I think he's in the bathroom, why?"

Katie twisted around nervously again and said blushing slightly, pulling a familiar looking bottle out of her bag and handing it to Logan,

"I got his Cuda, I figured he'd cry without it or something..."

Logan smiled with a wink and Katie slapped him.

"Don't think because you're in the hospital I won't put you back in line." She said threatningly.

"I was wrong to have thought otherwise." Logan said robotically.

* * *

James returned a few moments after Katie left and Logan threw him the bottle.

"What's thi-? MY CUDA!"

"Katie brought it in earlier." Logan said smirking.

"...Yeah, she totally has a crush on me."

* * *

Kendall woke, his voice thick with sleep as he heard his cellphone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and sitting back against the pillows he said sleepily,

"Hello?"

"_KENDALL! When can I come see you?"_

It was Jo. Kendall felt a pang of guilt, he'd forgotten about her. He quickly replied,

"Whenever, babe."

"_Are you okay? I can't BELIEVE I didn't find out you were found until now!"_

"Who told you?" Kendall asked curiously.

_"Mr. Bitters, apparently Katie and him were having another gossip session yesterday and it came up. How could you not tell me?"_

"It kinda slipped my mind..." Kendall said nervously, rubbing his neck.

"_Well I'll come see you as soon as I can get off work. Camille and Stephanie are probably coming too."_

"Alright. Bye babe."

"_Bye, Kendall."_

Kendall sunk back against his pillows, exhaling loudly he said, more self-directed though Logan heard it too,

"Women."

* * *

"Mrs. Knight? The boys should be going back home in about a week or two, I don't want them over-exerting themselves or performing again for another three weeks, alright?" The doctor said officiously.

"Okay." Mrs. Knight replied irritably.

She hadn't been given much information over the past week and it was irritating her. Well, at least her boys were coming home. She smiled.


	15. Home Sweet Home

_* Almost at the end! Thanks for all the reviews, I mean fifty? Awesome! Let's shoot for a hundred... haha just kidding. Kind of. Anyways, I'll try to get back into the habit of the daily updates so here's chapter 15 of 'Big Time Plane Crash'. Next chapter will be full 'o ANGST. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

The doors of the Palm Woods burst open and the entire lobby burst into applause. Screams of "Welcome back!" and "We missed you!" filled the air, thickening it with hot breaths of those who shouted these concerns.

"Missed you too!" Kendall called to the fans.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Kendall sighed smiling.

"Why thank you! I _am_ pretty aren't I?" James said, flashing his signature smile.

"Woo, Palm Woods!" Carlos yelled, throwing his fist in the air he recieved a great deal of cheer for this.

Upon finally getting to their apartment, the boys sighed and all collapsed onto the big, squashy sofa and stretched out.

"Hey Kendall, your sister has a crush on me." James said conceitedly, "Yeah she thinks I'm- Ow!"

Katie had pegged a can of Cuda man spray at his head, and automatically after rubbing his silky hair, James held up the can beside his face and said,

"Better wear your Cuda!"

Katie rolled her eyes and wandered off to her room.

As the guys laid scattered across the long, orange sofa they took in the sweet sights of home. The carpet, the tv, the walls, the kitchen, the table, the chairs, and-

"SWIRLY!" Carlos screeched, leaping up, grabbing his healing ribs painfully and staggering towards the yellow slide.

"Nope!" Mrs. Knight intervened, steering Carlos back to the sofa, "No over-exertion for another two weeks."

Carlos pouted on the couch. What were they to do for two weeks that wasn't considered 'over-exertion'? No swirly, no pool, no hockey, no stupid shenanigans, and no performing. If it wasn't for Mrs. Knight's second interruption they might as well have disappeared into a pit of despair.

"I made dinner!" She called from the kitchen making the boys sit up simultaneously, "I got dinosaur chicken and chocolate milk!" She coaxed.

The couch was then empty.

The boys hurried to the table, gathering around it, Carlos and James automatically went to play with the dinosaurs. Kendall was blowing bubbles with a straw in his chocolate milk, and Logan stared at the chicken, unsure whether to be mature, or join his idiot friends. As always, he made the same choice. He picked up the chicken and said softly,

"Roar."

"YES!" James and Carlos shouted, high-fiving in their victory of getting Logan to lower his mature wall and let in the first-grade fun.

"What are you idiots-" Katie stopped her sentence short upon spotting the chicken and asked curiously, "Is that dinosaur chicken?"

Carlos nodded happily and she sighed, sitting down beside Logan and indulging herself in the chicken.

As the family, together again ate dinosaur chicken and drank chocolate milk, two phones went off in the middle of a conversation about how long it'd be until they could use the pool again. The phones belonged to Kendall and Logan.

Kendall recieved a text from Jo which read:

_When are you free to hang out again?_

Kendall thought a minute and texted back:

_I'll let you know. But for now, I'm hanging with my bros._

Kendall hid the text he'd just sent from the others sight, so not to embarass himself although it was true the boys were his brothers, and always would be.

Logan's text was from Camille:

_Miss you._

Logan replied:

_Missed you too, I'll talk to you later, I'm eating dinosaur chicken and talking about pools with ma' boys._

Logan chuckled to himself at his little wannabe hood moment but refused to explain why he was smiling to a curious James who murmured, "_Women?"_ and winked.

Logan rolled his eyes. Though he liked Camille, she could never. Ever, compare to the connection he had with his friends. His homies. His teammates. His bandmates. His brothers.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! Next chapter, like I said, will be full o' angst. Ooh, fun!**


	16. Pressure

_* Okay sorry if this doesn't show up as updated on October 15, but I'll say right now I'm posting this chapter at 11:53 pm so it SHOULD. Anyways... Here you go. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

As Kendall retired to his bedroom that night, he smiled at the thought of finally crawling back under the covers of his own bed. He'd missed dinosaur chicken, the Palm Woods, and everything but above all was his bed.

Mrs. Knight was reading her romance novel on her bed, with a death threat on the head of whoever interrupted her. Katie had long since gone to bed, Carlos and James were watching the Karate Kid and adding their own voiced sound effects to amuse themselves. Logan, had disappeared into his own room.

Kendall thought, while crossing the apartment, how he wished he hadn't put so much pressure on Logan that day in the plane. The guilt ate at him, seeming to rip his heart to pieces just thinking about how he'd yelled at his best friend for being afraid. Logan was, after all only sixteen. Just the same as Kendall and Kendall should never have expected so much from him.

A sudden hot flash struck him, this had been happening often since his recovery, the doctor said it'd go away in a few weeks, and he leaned against the wall, his head pressed to the cool drywall wishing he could turn back the clock so that he never would've yelled at Logan.

As Kendall drew closer to his bedroom door, a thin line of light caught his eye. He turned curiously towards the source, and found there was light coming from under the crack of Logan's door. Odd, Logan _always_ turned the light off when he went to bed. Uncertainly, Kendall nudged open the door.

"Logan?" Kendall asked as he entered.

He spotted his genius friend, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the opposing wall, clearly deep in thought. He was shaking, and pale. Just like he'd looked when they'd told him to land the plane...

"Logan? Logan! Snap out of it!" Kendall said, shaking his shoulders violently.

Logan's limbs flailed and slipped sideways off his bed, hitting the floor hard, snapping out of his trance-like state. Picking himself up, Logan sat, his back against the bed clutching his dark hair and trembling head to foot.

Kendall sank down to the floor, sitting beside his brother, he shook his shoulder lightly this time and said softly,

"Logan? What's wrong?"

Logan looked up, his black eyes filled with terror.

"I hurt you."

Kendall was too confused to answer and Logan continued.

"I hurt you, and Carlos, and James! I hurt my friends! All of them!"

Kendall shook his head and said bewildered, "What? You didn't hurt any of us!"

Logan nodded swallowing, "Yeah I did. I- I should've been able to land the plane, I know how to, I really do, I just... froze. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you guys..."

"Logan! You're _sixteen,_ we shouldn't have expected you to be able to land a whole goddamn plane!" Kendall exclaimed.

"But I should've been able-"

"What about me? I could've landed it, I've watched Top Gun enough times to know how! And James and Carlos? Both have played enough video games to figure it out! Truth is Logan, we expect too much of you. And I'm sorry."

Logan simply stared off at the opposing wall and said weakly,

"I just cracked under the pressure. And _I'm_ sorry for that. I need to be able to hold it together in those situations."

Kendall shook his head and stood. Logan made to do the same but his legs seemed to turn into jelly and Kendall had to catch him before his knees buckled. He deposited Logan on his bed and before leaving he said,

"'Night, bro-ster."


	17. The End

_* Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was at my Homecoming dance, and I danced it UP, yo! Anyways... Here's the **LAST** chapter, of "Big Time Plane Crash" I hope you've liked it and here's a shout out to all the people who stuck with me through it all with considerably long reviews:  
Thank you to **TealMoose, alwaysconfuzzled, Lozo153, oboebuddy, Tynan Neo Rune, umm..ehh,** and everyone else who liked this story, actually you know what? Just to EVERYONE! Thanks so much, and here's our conclusion. :'[_

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER...

"Pssst! Logan, we got a uh... Situation... Back up required ASAP. Over and out." Carlos whispered dramatically from the top of the slide aka Swirly.

"Copy that, Carlos, I'll meet you there." Logan whispered back, climbing to join Carlos at the top.

"Enemy has just been spotted, bottom of the slide, armed with Nerf guns. Over and out."

"Understood. I'm bringing some extra ammo." Logan said, stuffing his pockets with fallen Nerf darts.

He reached the top and handed half the darts to Carlos who loaded his plastic gun with them and said with a sharp nod.

"We're going in."

Carlos clapped his hands on the top of the slide and swung himself down the long yellow chute. Logan followed close behind, his gun ready for the 'surprise' attack.

"James, you gotta get over here the enemy is coming in hot, they discovered our weaponry and have got some of their own this time! James?"

James looked over, he'd been combing his silky tresses absently. Pocketing the comb he said, "Right! I got your back."

The loud screams, or battle cries as Carlos might call it, of Carlos and Logan coming down the slide broke the steady silence of the apartment, and war broke lose as Carlos fired darts at the opposing side.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Kendall yelled to James over the ruckus who quickly obliged.

"WATCH OUT, LOGAN!" Carlos yelled.

Logan saw the darts and dived sideways behind the couch. But it was too late. A small piece of orange foam pelted him in the side. He fell behind the couch.

"Nooooooo!" Carlos cried rushing to his friend's aid.

"We had a good run... Goodbye, Carlos..." Logan sighed.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Carlos screamed to the ceiling.

Logan grasped his wrist and whispered, "Be strong." and his head hit the floor.

Carlos nodded, and stood, his gun aimed at James and Kendall.

"You're gonna pay for that." He breathed.

Once again battle cries filled the room and the door opened revealing a very confused Mrs. Knight.

"WHAT is going on here?" She yelled over the noise and silence was returned to the apartment.

Logan sat up and began awkwardly, "We were uh... Defeating the enemy..."

"With... Nerf guns..."

"They fought well..."

"Very... well..."

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and set her groceries down on the counter.

"You're gonna clean up all those Nerf darts, right?" She called warningly.

"Yeah..." The boys sighed, stooping to collect them.

"We should be in a war movie." James said thoughtfully.

"...Now there's an idea."

* * *

**_THE END! (REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)_**


End file.
